


award winner

by sinningpumpkin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Actress Marianne, Alternate Universe, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Golden Age Hollywood, Journalist Hilda, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: “I won,” she murmurs. One of her hands is gripped in a tight fist, like she’s still holding the award that they gave her earlier that night. Hilda had cried for her earlier, and now, fresh tears sting the backs of her eyes.“You sure did, baby.”~Or, Marianne wins her first Oscar at the 25th Academy Awards, so Hilda helps her celebrate.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	award winner

Hilda is writing in bed when Marianne comes home. The only light on in their house is the lamp next to their bed and Hilda smiles as she listens to Marianne trip in the dark. She must be drunk for how much she’s cursing and a bright bubble of love bursts in Hilda’s chest. She sticks her pen into the middle of her journal and sets it to the side as Marianne comes into their bedroom.

Her wife is an absolute vision. Her hair is twisted up into her signature braids, showing off the soft curve of her jaw and the long line of her neck. She shucked her shoes at the door, but her elegant evening gown is still on. Hilda has seen it several times now, but each time, Marianne manages to leave her breathless. Without the heels, the blush colored dress drags on their bedroom floor. “Darling,” Hilda murmurs.

Marianne giggles. She’s definitely drunk. And pink cheeked and grinning as she comes to lean against Hilda. “I won,” she murmurs. One of her hands is gripped in a tight fist, like she’s still holding the award that they gave her earlier that night. Hilda had cried for her earlier, and now, fresh tears sting the backs of her eyes.

“You sure did, baby.”

Marianne tilts her face up to her, still managing to look shy with half smeared makeup and a drunken haze in her eyes. Hilda lifts her hands to cup her cheeks. “You’re the best actress in this godforsaken city,” she says. Marianne’s eyelashes flutter and Hilda wants to kiss her eyelids. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there with you, tonight,” she murmurs, voice thick with emotion. Marianne dips closer to her and Hilda peppers kisses over her cheeks. Hilda hadn’t been invited by anyone else to the 25th Academy Awards. Marianne couldn’t afford to sneak her into those parties anymore, especially not after finally stealing her Oscar. “I’m sorry that I can’t be your wife and kiss you after you win--”

Marianne slots their lips together and freezes the stream of unhappy nonsense that Hilda occasionally finds herself trapped in. The kiss makes those thoughts evaporate, her head filling only with Marianne and the taste of champagne on her tongue. Moments like this make her feel invincible. Like they could leave the rest of the world behind, damn all of Hollywood to hell. Maybe someday, she’ll put a real ring on Marianne’s finger.

She pulls away and kisses the edge of Hilda’s mouth. “Enough of that for the night,” she whispers. Her voice is always so soft off set. “You were watching, weren’t you?” Her arms curl delicately around Hilda’s body.

“Of course I was,” Hilda says fiercely.

Marianne smiles and kisses her again. “Then that’s all that matters,” she whispers.

Hilda groans and drags her lover up into bed. They tumble onto the mattress together, Marianne’s dress tangling around her hips as Hilda tugs off her ugly underwear and worn out t-shirt. She presses herself back against Marianne, mouthing at her neck as the cool slip of silk makes goosebumps spread across her skin. “Can’t I, ah--” Marianne’s voice dissolves as Hilda nips little marks across her throat. “Shouldn’t I get undressed?”

“Absolutely not,” Hilda says.

Marianne flushes a deeper shade of red, her drunken joy finally giving way to that shy sweetness that Hilda loves so much. She manages to stay poised over Marianne’s body while reaching down to grab the hem of her dress. “I’m going to fuck you and taste you and make you cum, all in this pretty little dress,” Hilda says as she pushes Marianne’s skirt up over her belly.

“God, Hilda--” Marianne covers her mouth, smearing her pretty rouge as Hilda hooks her fingers into Marianne’s shapewear.

She’s far from curvy, but with the Spanx discarded, Hilda can dig her fingers into the softness at her belly and nip at the curves of her thighs. Marianne’s plain panties follow and Hilda falls on her ravenously. Half of Marianne’s dress is pinned under her body, and it might be tearing as Hilda hooks both of Marianne’s knees over her shoulders, but she really doesn’t care at all. Not when Marianne’s cunt blooms on her tongue, musky and heady and so perfect.

One of Marianne’s hands will most likely stay clamped over her mouth until Hilda has made her cum once or twice, but the other curls around Hilda’s ponytail. Two more orgasms, and she might get bratty and pull, and Hilda is more than patient enough to get her there.

She seals her lips around Marianne’s clit, tonguing under the hood as she drips and smears over the lining of her dress. She doesn’t try to tease. Tonight is for celebration, and nothing makes Marianne quite as happy as cumming on Hilda’s face.

She slips a finger inside of Marianne, quirking it until she catches that spongey, sensitive spot inside of her. Marianne’s breath quickens into a rhythm of almost moaning and Hilda rubs at that spot inside of her in tight little circles. A few flicks of her tongue and Marianne clenches up, shuddering and crying out as a thick wetness spills out of her.

Hilda doesn’t stop. Not even when Marianne’s hand falls away from her mouth and lands in her hair. She slurps and sucks noisily at Marianne’s cunt, fucking her with one finger and then two. Still, Marianne is quiet, neither asking her to stop or begging her for more. Hilda knows that means that she’s still a bit too nervous to ask for what she wants.

Hilda pulls her mouth away from Marianne’s clit. She licks down around her fingers, making an even worse mess of her cheeks and chin. “How’s it feel, darling?” She turns and bites at the inside of Marianne’s thigh, starting to fuck her with her fingers rather than just massage them inside her. Her hole opens beautifully and Hilda is gripped with the base, overwhelming desire to stuff her absolutely full.

Marianne doesn’t respond, but Hilda didn’t much expect her to. She bites a line of marks into her thigh and fucks her with three fingers until she’s trembling and gasping. Hilda grins when Marianne’s hands start to spasm in her hair, a shy attempt to drag her mouth back to the apex of her thighs. She goes easily, licking around the hard nub of her clit as she hooks her fingers inside again.

Marianne really cries out this time, voice raw and needy as she shudders through another orgasm on Hilda’s fingers. “There’s a good girl,” Hilda purrs, watching the gentle pump of her fingers until Marianne’s body finally relaxes.

She pulls her fingers out of her and rises up onto her knees. Marianne is an absolute mess. Her pinned braids have come free, along with flyaway hairs frizzing around the crown of her head. Mascara runs down her cheeks and the delicate rouge on her lips has turned into a dark smear of clownish makeup. She’s hazy eyed and gorgeous, and not for the first time, Hilda feels the need to keep her in bed forever.

She reaches up and smears her messy fingers against Marianne’s mouth. Her lashes flutter and Hilda’s cunt pulses as she paints Marianne’s mouth with cum. She pushes her fingers between her lips, stroking across her tongue until Marianne whimpers. “You want another, baby?”

Marianne’s eyes stay closed as she nods. Hilda pushes her fingers into the back of Marianne’s mouth as she fits their hips together. They moan in unison at the sloppy sweet grinding, clits catching against one another. Hilda pulls her fingers out of Marianne’s mouth and replaces them with her tongue. She licks the taste of cum out of Marianne’s mouth, moaning all the while. They buck against each other through messy kisses, until Marianne twists her face against the mattress.

Hilda bites her throat again, leaving a mark probably too dark to disappear by her next shoot.

“Your fingers,” Marianne whispers. Hilda’s gut knots with heat and she bites Marianne’s earlobe. “Give me your fingers again, please, Hilda.”

In that moment, she has no choice but to straddle Marianne’s thigh and grind against her soft skin as she shoves four fingers into Marianne’s cunt.

She screams for it and Hilda’s hips kick. She fucks her roughly, thumbing at her clit with a teasing, inconsistent rhythm that has Marianne gasping. Her thigh trembles and clenches underneath Hilda and her orgasm approaches quickly. She grinds her thumb into Marianne’s clit and rips the neckline of her dress down. Marianne finishes for the third time as Hilda bites at one of her nipples and hooks four fingers against the front wall of her cunt.

Hilda finishes soon after, drooling onto Marianne’s tits and gushing against her leg.

They lay on top of their rumpled sheets, panting and sticky with sweat and cum for a long moment. When the shivers of Hilda’s orgasm finally abate, she lifts herself onto her knees. Marianne is truly debauched. And the once pretty dress is now a wreck of wet spots and torn seams.

Marianne is giving her a look like it’s somehow Hilda’s fault, but she just giggles and kisses the tip of Marianne’s nose. “C’mon, let's take a bath.”

With a long suffering sigh, Marianne agrees. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it!


End file.
